<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep by God217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883971">Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217'>God217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Not shippy but you know i ship them, that said this is their canon relationship and nothing more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly based on that episode in DP where only Jessie's room appears to have a bed. The three of them do tend to sleep in close proximity to each other, even when it doesn't seem necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither of them is really sure when it started, or if it started at any particular time at all. Neither of them is really sure, why.</p>
<p>Nobody ever mentioned it out loud, either. It's not something any of them would admit, even though all three of them have a silent agreement that they know and feel the same.</p>
<p>It's still different to actually say it.</p>
<p>Maybe it's because they've all been alone for so long. Waking up all by themselves isn't the best way to start the day when it reminds you of bad times.</p>
<p>For Jessie, there were many families, many kids, but never anybody who wanted to be with /her/ in particular.</p>
<p>For James, there was a giant mansion, giant room, giant bed, all for himself, a little boy all by himself.</p>
<p>Meowth had never had neither a family nor a home in the first place.</p>
<p>It's no surprise they prefer each other's company now. Many times, there's no other choice - their way of life requires close proximity, so one could argue that they simply got used to it.</p>
<p>Still, when they build their own base, a whole building to themselves, and a room for each, they still place only one bed.</p>
<p>There was never really any talk about it.</p>
<p>Nobody questioned it.</p>
<p>None of them suggested sharing a bed, because none of them even considered not to. They didn't ask whether they should get three separate beds or just one.</p>
<p>They only asked where they should put the bed.</p>
<p>It's not the physical contact they need. Sure, it happens at times, as it does when you sleep next to someone, but most of the time it's just being there.</p>
<p>Seeing someone's silhouette at the other side of the burnt out campfire, or hearing their breathing from the other end of the room.</p>
<p>It's calming.</p>
<p>Reassuring.</p>
<p>Lets them know someone they trust is right there, and that they won't wake up alone.</p>
<p>Oh, they know what everyone else thinks, especially Jessie and James. Two adults, opposite genders no less, sharing a bed? It's hardly unusual for them to get mistaken for a couple by inn owners or passerbys.</p>
<p>Not that it really matters what strangers think.</p>
<p>They're not a couple. The two of them wouldn't work that way, they both agree on that.</p>
<p>But they're not just friends either, not the two of them and not Meowth.</p>
<p>Even when they fight, when they hate each other, they still sleep in the same space for comfort.</p>
<p>They're family.</p>
<p>And others may call it strange or judge them, but to them it feels right.</p>
<p>Even in the middle of a forest, freezing in the cold winds of the night, it feels like home.</p>
<p>Neither of them can remember when or how it started, but a home is a home, and it doesn't need to be explained, just felt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>